


5 Different Types of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Denial, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Humor, Lesbians, Love, bisexuals, like super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title as told from Cheryl Blossom's love of girls. (Ratings may change.)





	1. First Love

They didn't start out as friends. Heather Greenford was rich and pretty, but they weren't friends. Which was why it was incredibly unfortunate that the two mortal enemies were forced to hang out every Thursday while their brothers each played football together.

Each Thursday was usually spent with Cheryl thinking about how much she hated Heather. From her stupid blonde hair with pink streaks to Heather's stupid, stupid dresses all the way to her stupid, perfect full lips.

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" Heather asked halfway through the first year of Junior High. She was casual, more than all the other girls who begged to have the honor of being Cheryl Blossom's best friend. Heather didn't even seem to care about what Cheryl or anyone else thought of her which made her even more infuriating to Cheryl.

Glancing up from her copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I don't owe the likes of you an explanation." Replied Cheryl snootily. "But wouldn't it be more fun to just be friends?" She asked. Cheryl didn't dignify that question with a response. Heather returned to her magazine, not caring one bit about Cheryl's lack of response. Meanwhile, Cheryl pretended to read as she silently seethed. 

Every Thursday after that, Heather started talking to Cheryl. To start with, Cheryl snapped or simply glared at Heather. But somehow, before Cheryl knew it, she started looking forward to Thursday's so she could spend them with Heather. It was one day to banter, to laugh, sometimes even to cry.

"We should hang out more." Heather said one Thursday as their brothers walked towards them. "We should." Smirked Cheryl as Heather's face lit up with a happy smile. And it struck Cheryl, Heather was so much prettier smiling than arguing. As Jason and Cheryl waved goodbye to their friends, Cheryl practically skipped to the car filled to the brim with happiness.

As they sat at the table, Penelope raised an eyebrow at Cheryl. "What's got you so excited?" Her mother demanded. "I'm thinking about inviting a new friend of mine over." Smiled Cheryl innocently.

Clifford stopped carving the ham, to glance at his only daughter. "It better not be one of those Cooper girls. Your brother's already got himself wound up in their web." He sneered glaring at Jason. Jason glared right back, the days of him feeling embarrassed of his friendship/relationship with Polly Cooper long gone.

"It's Heather actually." Cheryl replied, pride swelling in her chest as Clifford gave her an approving look. "Greenford?" Penelope asked. "Yes, mother." Said Cheryl obediently.

Clifford hummed happily. "I for one, am glad you got over that childish rivalry. Better to keep the upper class on our side, I say." He told her. Jason just squeezed Cheryl's hand, giving her a smile of genuine happiness and pride for Cheryl's newfound friendship with Heather. 

No words were needed to know Jason was happy Cheryl finally found herself a genuine friend. It didn't matter how rich Heather's family was, as long as Cheryl was happy.

After that, Heather and Cheryl was inseparable, joined at the hip. They would have sleepovers at Thornhill, go to parties together, pair up any opportunity they could, they even obsessed over books together. As Heather and Cheryl's friendship grew, so did the friendship between Jason and Heather's brother, Tyler. It was a win-win situation.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Cheryl?" Heather asked innocently, as they watched their brothers play by Sweetwater River. Cheryl looked over at Heather, blushing bright red. "No." She admitted. "What about Reggie Mantle?" Asked Heather curiously, with a cute little smile that made Cheryl feel funny. "As if I'd kiss a douche like Mantle. No, I just let him pretend he had the honor of kissing these luscious lips." Snorted Cheryl in her bitchiest voice.

As much as she loved Heather (as a friend obviously), Cheryl had to act at least a little bitchy to keep the façade up, as hard as it was. "So you've never kissed anyone." Heather replied surprised. Cheryl shook her head feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I mean, it's not like I care you know. It's not like I'd ever have a low enough self-esteem and self worth to--" Started Cheryl. But it was Heather's soft lips that cut her off, Cheryl forgetting what she was even going to say. 

Heather tasted like peaches and strawberries, she tasted like a warm summer's day. Panting, Cheryl pulled away relieved the trees they sat under hid them from their parents. "So that's kissing?" Whispered Cheryl, unable to keep the blush off her cheeks. "Do you like it?" Heather whispered back.

Not brave enough to use her words, Cheryl just nodded with her heart beating fast. In return, Heather smiled happily, looking a little dazed.

It was that kiss that marked the change in Cheryl and Heather's relationship. They went from friends to friends who kiss a lot and like each other way too much. During sleepovers they'd steal kisses under blankets, after practice they'd make out in the janitor's closet and when they sat next to each other, there was always sneaky hand-holding under the table. It was the greatest thing that happened to Cheryl.

But of course, all good things come to an end. 

It was during Summer Break, on a Tuesday. The skies were starting to darken and Thornhill was getting cooler, a nice reprieve from the burning hot days. Heather was lying next to Cheryl, with that seductive little smile and a glint in her green eyes. Cheryl's hand was in Heather's as they smiled at each other.

"Can I kiss you?" Cheryl whispered, breaking the silence. "You never have to ask, you know that, Cheryl." Smiled Heather, moving closer. In return, Cheryl gave a soft smile and closed the distance between them.

Today, Heather tasted like her mother's famous brownies and sticky lip gloss. Heather held Cheryl's face softly, like she was a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. It was so, so soft and so, so sweet that Cheryl felt a tear roll down her cheek.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't see the door open. The door slammed against the wall, like a gunshot. Looking back, Cheryl thinks of that as foreshadowing. "What on earth is this?" Penelope Blossom snapped. "I can explain!" Yelled Cheryl. Heather's face was filled with raw panic, panic like that time a boy asked where she got the bruise on her arm from. Panic like when Cheryl asked why she wasn't allowed to Heather's house.

Heather looked like a scared animal and Penelope Blossom was the hunter. "She came onto me!" Heather blurted out as Cheryl looked at her in disbelief with brown eyes full of unshed tears.

The next morning, there was a restraining order at the foot of Cheryl's bed and Heather's family left for New York.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell this is. But I swear other chapters will be better, I just really couldn't think of anyone for 'Lust' so I came up with this random shit. Hope at least someone enjoys it. I don't know.

"Excuse me." Cheryl said in a faux sweet voice with a just as fake smile. Despite only being a Freshman, Cheryl had managed to have students and teachers alike scared of the wrath of Cheryl Blossom before anyone else. "Yes?" Mr. Rogers says, seemingly with a death wish as he seems unfazed by the gleam in Cheryl's eye.

Cheryl slammed her test onto Mr. Rogers test, trying to keep her anger in check. "I think there might be a mistake, sir. See, I got a B+ and Betty Cooper got an A. That just doesn't seem possible to me." Cheryl smiled calmly.

"Well, she got a higher mark, Miss. Blossom. I gave the grades my students deserve." Mr. Rogers replied, sipping his coffee. "I disagree, sir. And I think we both know that my Daddy and his New York lawyers will take my side." Snapped Cheryl, finally letting her fiery, red hot anger get the best of you.

Raising an eyebrow. "Threats won't help your cause, Miss. Blossom." He told her calmly. Huffing, Cheryl decided this man definitely had a death wish. "But if you want a higher grade than you can do some extra credit." Mr. Rogers continued.

Usually, Cheryl would never sink so low as extra credit, especially after Heather and how out-of-control Cheryl had felt back then. No, Cheryl Blossom was reborn, colder, meaner and without the boundaries that pre-Heather Cheryl had. Unfortunately, without getting at least an A in this test, Cheryl would be stuck with a measly 3.9 GPA instead of a grand 4.0 GPA and that just wouldn't do.

"And what would this extra credit entail?" Cheryl asked, her voice turning to disgust as the words 'extra credit' left her mouth. "A student of mine is falling behind. Apparently, they don't have as strong of a grasp on Hamlet as a student such as yourself does. If you tutor her, I'll add 3 marks to your test, giving you an A." Mr. Rogers promised.

Cheryl sighed deeply. "Which student is this?" She asked annoyed, hoping to God it wasn't someone like goody-goody Betty or stupid Archie. "Ethel Muggs." Mr. Rogers replied, as Cheryl suppressed a groan. 

Ethel wasn't the worse, but she certainly wasn't the best either. She was always reading stupid, angsty poems that she'd written or in general, being the most boring person Cheryl had ever met. It was like, couldn't Ethel do something kind of interesting, something juicy that Cheryl could expose?

None the less, Cheryl shows up at Ethel's surprisingly big house. They even have a pool, which is pretty impressive or well, would be if Cheryl didn't also have a pool.

Ethel answers the door with a hopeful, surprised smile. "You actually came." She whispered in shock. "I'm doing this for me, not for you so don't get any ideas." Snapped Cheryl, pushing past Ethel and sauntering into her home. Mrs. Muggs drops her coffee cup in surprise and Mr. Muggs has a shocked, open-mouthed expression. 

"Mom, Dad, this is my tutor… Cheryl Blossom." Ethel said with a small smile. "I'm doing this for extra credit, not to help your daughter." Cheryl huffed, repeating the same point as before. "Right." Muttered Mrs. Muggs.

Awkwardly, Ethel led Cheryl upstairs to her room. And Cheryl had to admit, Ethel had a pretty cool room, it was neat too with books stacked on the bed. "This is where you write all your nerdy, angsty poems then." Snorted Cheryl, as she sat on Ethel's king-sized bed. Obviously, it wasn't as big as Cheryl's bed, but it was pretty close.

"Um yeah, this is where it all happens." Ethel laughed nervously, perching awkwardly on the edge of her own bed. Cheryl looked over at the bedside table with a smirk. On top of it, was an object that looked suspiciously like a penis.

As Ethel followed Cheryl's eye-line, she blushed bright red. "Uh… That's just a-a back massager, you know." Replied Ethel nervously. "Right, because massaging is the only action you get with this thing." Smirked Cheryl. Finally, some dirt on the most boring person in Riverdale. 

"We should study." Muttered Ethel, embarrassed. Sniggering, Cheryl opened the books and started explaining Hamlet. Cheryl mused that Ethel was kind of good-looking, in certain lighting.

It was about 7:30, an hour after Cheryl arrived, that they finished up. "So who do you think about when you use that thing?" Teased Cheryl with a smirk. Ethel squirmed on the bed, which was exactly the reaction she was hoping for. God, Cheryl loved making people feel uncomfortable, it was basically her favorite hobby.

"N-no one." Stammered Ethel, blushing. "No one? What, there's absolutely no one you want to bang in Riverdale? That's pretty lame." Cheryl chuckled, putting her notebook back in her bag. 

What Cheryl didn't expect was Ethel to reply. "I want to bang you." She blurted out, making Cheryl's head snap towards Ethel. Ethel had her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to come up with some way to make up for what she said. "Oh do you?" Grinned Cheryl.

"God, a sex addict and a lesbo. Who would've known?" Smirked Cheryl cruelly. Cheryl liked being cruel, it made her feel invisible, like no one could ever hurt her. Like she had a heart of ice that could never be broken or torn. It was nice.

Ethel looked annoyed but stayed quiet. "No response? You Muggs' are so dull." Cheryl snorted. Still Ethel said nothing, even as her fists clenched beside her. Snorting to herself, Cheryl stood up. "No wonder you think of me. I'm like ten times hotter than you could ever hope to be." Sneered Cheryl before strutting to the car, where Jason was waiting for her.

When Cheryl returned to the Muggs' that Saturday, she wasn't expecting Ethel to open the door dressed like an absolute goddess. And it's not like Cheryl's at all attracted to Ethel obviously, she just knows an average looking person looking slightly hotter than usual when she sees it. It's not like Cheryl's jaw drops or Cheryl's at all turned on when Ethel whispers that her parents won't be home.

Ethel leads Cheryl up to her room with the closest thing to a smirk that Ethel can get. "How hot am I now?" Ethel challenged. "You're a 5 at best." Muttered Cheryl, pressing her thighs together for absolutely no reason. It was just, like, super cold in Ethel's room, okay?

"Are you sure about that?" Ethel asked. And Cheryl seriously had no fucking idea what was happening. Wasn't Ethel supposed to be all scared of Cheryl and stuff? Ethel was supposed to be scared of Cheryl, blushing or whatever. Ethel wasn't supposed to be doing whatever the hell she was doing to Cheryl. "Yeah." Cheryl replied, not letting herself be controlled by this boring, totally not at attractive bitch. 

Ethel suddenly grabbed Cheryl finger and sucked on it. "Is this supposed to be seductive?" Snorted Cheryl shakily. "Is it working?" Muttered Ethel sounding slightly insecure. God, she couldn't even commit to this weird dominatrix thing she had going on. What a stupid bitch.

Not trusting herself to use words, Cheryl shook her head. Nervously, Ethel lunged at Cheryl, making her topple over and then kissed her right on the lips. And seriously, what the fuck was going on?

Ethel tasted pretty good actually. She didn't taste anything like Heather, no, she tasted like peppermint, coffee and lip balm. This wasn't fruity or sweet or anything that Heather was, and Cheryl found herself pretty pleased about that. In fact, Cheryl kissed back eagerly, chasing the bitter taste of Ethel's lips.

It was the strangest fucking thing Cheryl had ever done, but she wasn't entirely mad about it. Ethel pulled away blushing and laughing nervously. "You seem to like that." Pointed out Ethel.

"Maybe." Cheryl shrugged turning them over.

And Cheryl totally didn't stay at Ethel Muggs' house all day. Cheryl also totally didn't take Ethel's virginity or rip Ethel's stupid, stupid shirt with a low neckline. No, nothing like that happened at all. They just studied, you see.


	3. Unrequited Love

At first, Veronica Lodge doesn't really hold any significance. She's yet another rich girl, someone for Cheryl to recruit maybe but that's about it. And then came try-outs. Veronica may have said she was ice, but Cheryl could see the fire in her eyes. Cheryl could count the similarities between this girl from New York and Heather.

For a while, Cheryl distracts herself by thinking of New York and dark hair instead of the fact Jason hasn't texted her burner phone yet. Each time Cheryl finds herself worrying about Jason, she thinks of Veronica instead.

Thinking of Veronica Lodge is easier than thinking about her runaway brother. The obsessive, destructive anger, red like her lipstick instead of Jason, possibly dead in a ditch, or mugged, or maybe simply realized that he could do better than his sister. So Cheryl schemes and she manipulates, focuses on Veronica's soft lips instead of Jason's deadly fate.

And then the impossible happens. Stupid Kevin Keller and stupid Moose find her brother's dead body by Sweetwater River. All Cheryl wants to do is curl up into a ball, to wake up from this nightmare. She stars in the Pep Rally instead.

But what Cheryl wasn't counting on was Archie Andrews. Stupid Archie Andrews wearing her twin brother's jersey and his hair the same shade of red as Jason's. It's like her brother, for one second, came back to life before dying all over again. So Cheryl runs off stage, away from the crowd and away from stupid fucking Archie Andrews.

Cheryl cries in the locker room. She expects to cry alone for a while and then plaster on a fake smile while she blames this whole thing on food poisoning. Then Veronica runs in and sits behind her.

Veronica Lodge, the girl from New York with soft lips who hated Cheryl. 

In her darkest hour, Veronica comforts Cheryl. There's no ice from her, no judgement. As they hug, Cheryl notices the smell of expensive perfume and cinnamon. Veronica strokes Cheryl's hair soothingly and Cheryl thinks that she could get used to this. 

Yes, Cheryl could definitely get used to this.


	4. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a huge fan of Cheryl's weird crush on Josie. But that said, I think it's kind of an important (if not random) look into Cheryl's crazy, messed-up brain. Also, the end part of this is kind of based on how Ashleigh Murray mentioned that Josie and Cheryl would sing together.

There's something warm about Josie. Maybe it's something to do with the way Josie cares, calling Cheryl and talking about nothing late into the night. Or maybe it's to do with the way Josie depends on Cheryl for her music career, even if it is only for a little while. But Cheryl isn't delusional.

She can see the way Josie cringes with every insult, every jab, every mean-spirited joke Cheryl says. At first, Josie did trust Cheryl but now all she sees is the same ugly, dark, haunted soul Cheryl sees when she looks in the mirror.

The further Josie distances herself, the more desperate Cheryl gets. Then, as Cheryl gets more desperate she pushes more people away from Josie and gets angrier and angrier every time Reggie fucking Mantle is even mentioned. It's a cycle and Cheryl feels like a hamster, repetitive and unable to think for herself.

It's one night, when Cheryl is following Josie home in the shadows. Cheryl hasn't slept in two days, she hasn't eaten since yesterday, her hair is a mess and her lipstick is smudged. 

As hard as she tries, Cheryl can't even explain to herself why she's doing this, why Josie of all people. For a second, Cheryl wonders if she's lost her mind, maybe after everything she's finally cracked. But as she hides herself out of Josie's eyeline, Cheryl's mind has never felt clearer. 

When she gets back home, after escaping her mother's wrath, Cheryl draws a picture of Josie from memory. She sews a vodoo doll of Reggie Mantle, to go with the one of Chuck Clayton too.

Everything in Cheryl's life is unravelling, but imagining a life of being a power couple with Josie is a hell of a lot better than think about her mother's harsh words and even harsher slaps. Josie may not be safe or even remotely interested in being more than just friends with Cheryl (in fact, the chances of Josie even wanting to be Cheryl's friend are growing slimmer and slimmer with each day) at least she's one of the only positive people in Cheryl's life.

Josie is everything that Cheryl doesn't see when she looks in the mirror; Josie is kind, strong, likable, talented, amazing to be a round and generally, a good person. Cheryl craves that pureness, that kindness, that caring that Josie seems to radiate.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you_ Cheryl types to Josie. The text remains a draft.

Finally, Josie stops texting back, stops saying yes to hanging out, stops inviting Cheryl to her house, stops answering her phone. If not for Vixen Practice, Josie would have completely vanished from Cheryl's life. As much as it aches, Cheryl feels somehow feels less hurt than she did when Josie was her friend, when Josie trusted Cheryl with everything in her beautiful, pure heart.

Eventually, Cheryl's feelings dwindle.

Because Cheryl's love for Josie, if you can even call it that, was like ice. It's breakable, fragile and when Cheryl finally let the light, let the sun in, it thawed. Cheryl's feelings for Josie weren't made to last, they were made to be broken.

Cheryl deletes the draft. But she never, never forgets. It's a lesson of sorts, a teachable moment. Or at least, that's how Cheryl likes to see it.

"Do you regret it?" Josie asks as they walk backstage together after their duet. She doesn't sound as hurt or as angry as she was during rehearsals, maybe that's got something to do with whatever Veronica talked to her about (Cheryl reminds herself to thank Veronica later). "Regret it?" Repeats Cheryl. "That's what I asked isn't it?" Snaps Josie, showing some of the same anger from earlier.

Cheryl chuckles to herself (maybe Josie isn't so perfect either). "Jason once told me you learn best from your mistakes. I always thought that was bullshit, but I guess he wasn't so wrong after all." Cheryl replies, calmly.

Josie hums thoughtfully.

In every scenario that Cheryl imagined Josie finding out about Cheryl's obsession, it never ended in forgiveness. Then again, it never begun with Cheryl being sent to conversion therapy or with Toni Topaz (the Southside Serpent with stupid pink hair), Veronica Lodge (the rich New York girl with daddy issues) and Josie McCoy (the singer with the talent to become the next Beyoncé) confronting Cheryl's horrible mother.

"I suppose I should be a little flattered. Having Riverdale's HBIC falling in love with me is quiet the achievement." Josie jokes, reminding Cheryl why they were friends in the first place.

But the spark Cheryl felt is gone. Cheryl's never felt more relieved in her lifetime.

"You should. I don't fall in love with just anybody... And neither does Reggie Mantle." Smirked Cheryl. Josie gives Cheryl a confused _how did you know?_ look. Cheryl just shrugs and smirks wider.

Toni walks towards them, but pauses just out of earshot and waits for Cheryl. And that stupid, weak, human heart of Cheryl's warms.

"Maybe one day we could double date with you and Toni." Says Josie casually, glancing at Toni too. "One day though, not yet." Josie adds quickly. "One day at a time." Agrees Cheryl. With a small smile, Josie squeezes Cheryl's arm before walking away. _Probably to find Reggie and make-out in some supply closet,_ Cheryl think to herself with a smirk.

She walks up to Toni, feeling a smile make it's way onto Cheryl's face without her permission. "Hey." Toni says simply, not even asking about Josie. Even though she knows about Cheryl's old obsession with Josie and everything else going on in Cheryl's life, Toni's still here. Toni still trusts her.

And if that's not something to feel happy about, Cheryl doesn't know what is.


	5. Happy Ending

Sitting on the back of a run-down truck with a Serpent would've sounded like Hell to Cheryl not too long ago. But here with Toni, at the rebuilt Twilight Drive-In watching _Carrie,_ Cheryl hadn't felt this good since Jason was alive. "You okay?" Toni asked. And God, Toni's voice was concerned, so caring that Cheryl almost cried from joy right then.

"I'm better than okay." Cheryl whispered, taking Toni's hand. When Toni glanced down at their clasped hands, with a cute little smile, like she couldn't believe her luck, Cheryl's heart kept in her chest.

In that crowded Drive-In, Toni kissed Cheryl. Toni was so soft, so gentle that Cheryl felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Cheryl. I... I love you _so much_." Stammered Toni, with tears running down her face. "You love me." Whispered Cheryl disbelieving. "I love you." Repeated Toni, grinning.

"You don't have to say it." Toni said gently. But before she even finished talking Cheryl blurted out, "I love you too." 

Cheryl expected this moment to be nerve-wracking and terrifyingly heart-pounding but it wasn't. It was so natural, so sweet, so simple. "You love me, you love me, you love me." Smiled Toni joyously. "I love you." Grinned Cheryl. She almost wanted to stand up and yell it for the whole of Riverdale to hear.

For once, instead of Toni comforting Cheryl the night ended with Toni sobbing in Cheryl's chest. "I ruined you shirt." Toni sniffed halfway through _Heathers_. "It was worth it." Cheryl whispered, running her fingers through Toni's hair.

Jughead found the two girls asleep an hour later. He simply draped a blanket over them and left them to rest.

"Jughead?" Toni whispered. Jughead looked up from picking up the trash, at one of his beast friends, curled up next to Cheryl Blossom of all people. "You and Cheryl, huh." He said calmly. There was no warnings, no yelling, simply Jughead giving Toni something that resembled a smile.

Chuckling, Toni nodded. "Can you believe it?" She asked, looking happier that Jughead can ever seen. "Well hey, even Carrie White deserves a little happiness." Shrugged Jughead.

"I told her she loved me. And she said it back." Toni told him. When Jughead looked over, Toni was grinning like she'd just been cured of cancer. "Good. You deserve each other." Jughead said. With a pause he added, "But don't tell Cheryl I said that. I'll never hear the end of it." 

As Toni laughed, Cheryl smiled to herself. _Even Carrie White deserves a little happiness._  What a truly Jughead thing to say.

Even the next day at school, Cheryl remembered Jughead's words, with a bounce in her step. When Cheryl saw Jughead talking with Betty, Archie and Veronica she paused, before walking over. "Nice shirt, Jughead." Cheryl said in her most sincere voice. 

Turning around, Jughead gave her a suspicous look. "What do you want, Cheryl?" He asked carefully.

"I'm a very light sleeper, you know. A lot of things wake me up. Like explosions or bumps in the night or a very sweet heart-to-heart with my girlfriend." Smirked Cheryl in a vaguely threatening way. Jughead paled and groaned slightly.

However, Veronica was wearing a Chesire Cat grin. "Girlfriend, huh? Could this have something to do with a certain Serpent?" She teased lightly. "Oh please, you saw the kiss." Retorted Cheryl rolling her eyes. "Wait, who are we talking about?" Archie asked making everyone roll their eyes.

"Toni and Cheryl." Betty replied exasperated. "We weren't _that_  obvious." Argued Cheryl, crossing her arms. "Oh _come on_. Everyone saw those heart-eyes you were making at each other." Huffed Veronica. 

But before Cheryl could reply, she felt Toni pecking her cheek. "What are we talking about?" Toni asked wrapping an arm around Cheryl's waist. "Who would've known gang members cuddle so much?" Teased Cheryl with a smirk. "You're insufferable, Cheryl Blossom." Sniggered Toni.

"But you love for it." Shrugged Cheryl. "Hold up, am I the only one surprised about this?" Archie asked. "Yes!" Everyone else replied in unison.


End file.
